Run!
by SuperMikoFromTheFuture
Summary: Summery: Kagome has been missing for years, she ran away from home because she didn't understand the world it was, on the way she meets knew people including friends, enemies, love. She wanted to live her life alone and get on with be unloved, but when she is forced into something bad will they trust her enough to save her? Rated T for dark and depressing scenes!xx


Summery: Kagome has been missing for years, she ran away from home because she didn't understand the world it was, on the way she meets knew people including friends, enemies, love. She wanted to live her life alone and get on with be unloved, but when she is forced into something bad will they trust her enough to save her?

Chapter 1: Meeting Everybody And Anger!?

I have been missing for almost 3 years now. You have probably heard of me, the 14 year old who was** 'kidnapped****'**. Nobody knows what really happened to me. I wouldn't stand to trust anyone, my mind is still full of home and what **he **did to me. The only part of my brain that isn't scarred is the part which is blank, I honestly don't know why nothing is felt on that certain part. But all I know is that I'm afraid to make it feel again. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of under the bed. I'm afraid of loud noises. I'm afraid to feel. And its all because of **him**. It's like I am a little kid again;with all the silly fears that terrify me. Deep inside me I know nothing will change me back to who I was. Now that I know everything can hurt me. The dark can hurt me. Under the bed can hurt me. Loud noises can hurt me. Anything and everything can hurt me. You know, my life is like a movie. Music plays in background while I am scared and beaten, the weather is pathetic falicy and the characters are all actors and actress' trying to scare me. Except instead of a tape or a video it's engraved in my brain, but it's there permanantly and instead of **me** breaking **it**, **it** is breaking **me**. I don't understand on why people are still out looking for me. They should just give up. Even if they do find me I won't ever trust anyone again. I gave that part of my heart up years ago when he betrayed me, the souless jerk didn't know what he had done to me. At first he acted all sweet and he kept bringing me medicines when I was sick and soon he asked me to go to the movies with him, I said yes of course because he **had** been so nice to me. But then he started to change. Then we were at the movies and he demanded for me to go get him a soda and some popcorn, but I refused because I had my own rights too, then there was pain. He had slapped me and pushed me into the basement of the cinema. For 2 weeks he had kept me down there tied to the banaster, biting me, slapping me, pulling my hair and using my body as his own punching bag. Sometimes I just slept while he hurt me. Sometimes I would cry and tell him to stop but then I realised that that was what he wanted. So I just tuned him out and waited patiently for him to stop. One day I noticed the ropes were loose, so I shook them off me and looked for another way out, I found a small window and I crawled out of it. That was the only good thing about being starved for two weeks, my ribs were sticking out so much you could play them like a xylophone. I decided that nobody would believe me back home even if I was messed up like this, since I was queen of drama and temper tantrums I have done a lot of things to myself to get what I wanted. So she would just think that I thought that he did something wrong and made me blame him for hurting me, thats what I was like back then. Naive, bossy and a plain boaster. But since that horrible experience I have changed for the better? Or is it for the worst? I just don't know anymore...

My heart is like a prison door. No-one will get through. I won't let them. It's as simple as that. Even though I want to I know I can never go back home, it makes me sad knowing that I will never get to see my mother again. Everyday I miss them, tears have never escaped my eyes. Ever. As the days go by my emotions go with it, one emotion at a time. First it was trust, then it was being in love, then it was hope, after that it was happiness, then it was excitment, then it was sadness, finally it was anger. But I was still waiting for one feeling to slip away, pain. It was as if that emotion was seperate from the others, it was as if it stood out from the others. The emotion was strapped to my heart and mind, **he** is the one that took trust and love away from me. My mother took hope away from me when I knew I couldn't go back to her, she isn't the mother I wanted. She didn't kiss me goodnight. She didn't tell me she loved me. She never stood up for me when I was blamed for things. She didn't trust me. So why should I trust her. My happiness was stolen by the endless dirt paths that I wandered blindly down, it seemed as if the empty atmosphere in the air took it away. However the excitment was absorbed out of me by the clouds that covered the sky, sad. Sadness overcame me and I fought back, eventually knocking it out of my system. Then the anger. That was a whole other story, I took it away from me. I was angry at myself and eventually started to hurt myself to give myself comfort, and for a while I had another personality. Her name was Karita, I usually spoke to her about my feelings, or whatever I had left and she told me to let go. And when I did I let go of her by mistake. The pain of losing her wouldn't leave me alone! It kept nagging at me to hurt myself but I was at a small village by that time so I gave up like always, a family took me in and asked for my name I told them what it was. They suddenly seemed like the most wonderful people I have ever met, so they became my new family. I started to fatten out again and I thought I knew that they loved me deeply. My feelings of love and trust were slowly coming back until I heard my 'parents' talking downstairs, it was really hushed so I knew it was really important. So with my blanket I listened and heard betrayle.

"Sweetie, can't we just keep her? I wouldn't mind dying my hair black." My 'mother' told my 'father' pleadingly, he just sighed sadly and shook his head. "You know that isn't possible. If they found out that we weren't blood related we would be in prison for 4 years, we wouldn't see her grow up anyway." I saw his face pale and his eyes shot over to mine, then my 'mother' turned around and saw me, they gulped as I took my blanket, first aid kit and my cloak and ran out the door. They both cried out my name but I kept running, afraid again. But then I felt nothing. It was at that point that I realised I was back to my old self, and I realised that no-one loved me. I was unloved. Proved by countless people, my heart was now shattered and my legs were numb from running so hard and far. I found a tree with plenty of branches and I started to climb my fingers stinging from all the bark that scraped and cut my fingers. Nobody would have to bother with me anymore. That is what I decided. I stuck to it for years, nothing broke me from my pact. Suddenly I felt a drop of water on my knee, then on my head and I saw it was starting to rain. I tucked myself closer into my blanket and closed my eyes, then I slowly fell into a dreamless slumber...

The next morning I didn't wake up until it was at least 2:00pm. I was starving so I went round the village stalls looking at food, then I stole something when they weren't looking. That day I got one loaf of bread, a small ham, some juice, 4 small cakes and a new coat. I am a very sneaky person. When I got them I ran to the tree I had slept in and ate my food, I was satisfied enough to walk around the wood and just enjoyed the silence. My mind wandered off and I bumped into a tree. So, the tree hated me too huh? I was about to kick the tree when suddenly something furry tickled my leg, a cat. When I saw its sweet big eyes I managed a small smile escape me as memories came flooding back...

**()FLASHBACK()**

_**"Dumb dog, why are you following me?"**__** A small ginger haired girl sang on the television.**____**Me**____**and my mom were sitting on the couch watching an awesome movie/musical called 'Annie'. It was funny but heartwarming at the same time. I laughed as the dog kept following the poor girl through the streets but my mom was already on the floor in kinks, my eyes rolled playfully as I reached down and tickled her making her wriggle in my grasp. But since I was leader of the netball club she couldn't get away from me, I just kept catching her. After we were finished we snuggled up on the couch again and wrapped the fleece blanket tighter round us to get us warm again. We had just been down to the shops to buy some more resorces like toilet paper and milk. My little brother was nagging at us to get some 'dreamlands' which is what he calls sweeties. **_

_**He had been calling them that since he was 3, one day my mom told him that he could have his first soda and a sherbert stick. It was one of those long sticks filled with different coloured sherberts, my favourite is the green although no-one else in my house seemed to like it. It's weird. Anyway he took it and inspected it as if it was going to blow up at any second, but then he eventually ripped it open and poured some in his mouth. Then he drifted off.**_

_**Well he begged her for some but she told him that he would get a sugar-rush and not be able to get any sleep. Eventually he stopped sulking enough for me to quickly slip a kiss on his cheek and a liquirish stick in his pocket, he smiled at me and I winked at him smiling myself. Mom didn't know what I had done so as soon as he got in he ran up to bed and ate it happily staying up until Kami knows when! But right at that moment I just lay with my mom and watched the characters sing and dance to their delight. I sing but not in the house because it's embarrassing to be heard, and plus I don't think I'm THAT good. Soon I fell asleep in my mothers gentle and loving embrace...**_

**()FLASHBACK OVER()**

The car below me started nuzzling my feet and I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape my lips, I bent down and sung quietly, "Dumb cat why are you following me? I ain't got a crumb cat, how about letting me be?" But as it did on the movie it didn't leave and it just kept following me, it had the cutest cream fur with black stripes and two tails since it was a baby two tailed cat. I felt my heart grow when I looked at it. Sighing I took some rope from the pocket of my new coat and wrapped it round its neck deciding to keep it, what could I call it? Olly? No! Kirara! But it would be pronounced Kilala. I loved that name, even though I didn't know why. "Come on Kirara." I called softly and slowly I started to care for this sweet little thing. Heck I loved it! Only 5 minutes with this cat and my feelings were slowly coming back, I tried to push these thoughts aside but I just couldn't . Just when I thought it would finally be a good and normal day a demon jumped me. I thought I was going to die but the next thing I knew Kirara grew huge and started clawing at the demon, I had a feeling that it wouldn't be enough so I franticly scanned my eyes around the area to come across a free bow and arrow. "Excuse me? Why is this free?" I couldn't help asking. It was a perfectly good bow and a seemingly sharpened arrow, this was valuable stuff! The man at the stand just smiled at me, he had a slightly wrinkled composure with brown robes on. His hair was black but turning a slight grey, the teeth lodged in his mouth were yellow and crooked but he answered quickly, "The weapon speaks to his owner, yet doesn't speak at all. To me it's worthless." My mind boggled as I smiled gratefully at him then ran back to kirara, she was pretty beaten up, so using all my will power I held on tightly. Suddenly I felt a sudden shake or pound coming from the bow, I was sure that the arrow flashed pink for a second but I just pushed the memory from my mind for now. Pulling back I saw something pink and shining in the demons right arm, so I aimed for that spot and let go of the arrow. It slashed through the demon's arm and killed him instantly. '_Huh? Why is it dead? And what is that?_' I thought, but right now I needed to help Kirara. All of her paws were bloody and cut, it looked so painful. I almost winced when I took the now small kitten in my arms and lay her on a tiny cloak I had round my shoulders for tha past few days, when I did she winced. Was she in pain? Did I hurt her? Is it my fault? So many questions yet no answers, although all of those questions stood I started working on Kirara. I wrapped bandages around her injured paws and disinfected the cut on her ear, she hissed in pain but calmed down and fell asleep. Slowly, I picked her up and carried her through the woods until I caught sight of an old and abandoned hut. So I decided we would live there. I would love her, nobody else but her. She would be MY cat. MY friend. MY family. All of my hidden feelings would resurface and I could just show them to her. '_As soon as she wakes up._' I promised myself looking down at the unconcious cat in my arms, '_As soon as she wakes up I will be true to her, loyal, trustworthy and I will love her. Nobody else._' When I opened the small beaded entrance it was all dusty and dirty, so I decided to clean it. I grabbed a bucket that had been left in the corner and went to the nearest river to collect water, then there was a small rag on the floor. I picked it up and started scrubbing the floor and walls, soon it was clean. Then I had to change Kirara's bandages so that it wouldn't get infected, I took the bloody things off and re-wrapped her paws and rubbed more disinfectant on her ear. Suddenly I saw her eyes open and she looked at me as if to say thank you, I nodded to her smiling lightly. Then I ran to the village we had just passed and stolen some more food to eat, some bread, butter, vegtables and meats. When I got back Kirara was sitting up and biting off her bandages and to my surprise the wounds had healed, well she was a demon so I guess it made sense. Before I could do anything she turned into her big demon form and ran under me so that I was sitting on her, then the next thing I knew we were flying through the clouds. It felt like one big dream. Another surprise was in store for me because I laughed. I actually managed a genuine laugh! I haden't laughed in so long I forgot what it felt like, then when she was tired she landed and I hopped off of her and we both set off inside. Since we were both hungry I made us a very small stew with what I had stolen, it was pretty nice for vegtable stew. When everything was peaceful we both heard a rustle outside and then the sound of weak footsteps, I told her to stay in the hut while I checked it out and she nodded. I looked around the corner and saw an old woman hobbling towards the hut, it looked like she lived here. Uh oh...

She came in and her eyes widened in horror when she saw me. I gulped and froze, "Gomen. I didn't know that you lived here." I heard her chuckle and she shook her head fondly and sat down next to Kirara, soon after I sat across from her. Uncertainly, I handed her over a bowl of stew. She looked at it then back at me, smiled at me then took it gently and started eating quietly. Kirara turned into her big form and nodded for me to come over, I lay my head on her fur and sighed in content as the old woman lay beside me, Kirara's tail covered me and the woman making us warm. Then I felt the cat demon snuggle up to me, my lips turned up in a smile as I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I found that my stomach was double empty, so I sat up and ate some of the remains of the dinner we had eaten the night before. After I was full I started off to the village to take food again, I would be a very good ninja! See even my humour was coming back! I stole bread, meats, some cereal and a small capsual of milk. On my way back I noticed a girlish squeal and giggle, '_Probably some guy trying to flatter her._' I sighed. When I got up I saw that the others were going to wake up soon so I hurried breakfast along, the old woman yawned and stretched sitting up waking Kirara up in the process. I found it pretty funny but cute at the same time. "I-I made breakfast. Here Kirara." I passed the lady a bowl of cereal as I placed a bowl of meat in front of Kirara, they both ate happily, Kirara purring in satisfaction. I couldn't help but feel satisfied myself, my heart swelled up feeling proud. The old lady looked at me questioningly, I knew what she meant right away. "Gomen. My name is Kagome Higurashi." The woman looked at me in shock, at first I was confused but then I gasped covering my mouth with my hands. I had just told her my **real** name! Her eyes widened and I shook my head, "P-Please don't tell anybody. I ran away after a traumatic experience!" She sighed then smiled up at me nodding, my heart was filled with relief. "My name is Kaede. It will be an honour to help you and save you my dear." She told me almost sounding proud, I nodded gratefully to her then set off by myself to find a hot spring to bathe in and to think.

When I found one I undressed behind a bush then stepped in, the water soothed my tense muscles. My mind was full of thoughts and questions, I wondered how I would get the answers to them all! '_Only a few days ago I was wandering around at random and now I have two members of a small family. I have a place to stay, food in my stomach and a place to bathe. Is it better? Or worse? I promised myself that I wouldn't fall into anyone elses trap ever again, but am I? Will I get hurt again? Is that my fate? Is that my true destiny?_' My thoughts were disturbed by a girls sigh and a small sob, I looked around a large bolder that was seperating me from my surprise company. It was a girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying. I could easily see a large and badly bandaged wound on her forearm, following my instincts I just hid away from the girl. '_She will be fine._' I thought confidently, my arms were aching to go comfort her but I knew that she would just run away so what was the point? But my legs moved before my mind could register it, I spoke. "Um hello?" Her head snapped up and her gaze met mine, her eyes were brown and shining with unshed tears. Such things that had been building up inside me for so long, "Are you hurt?" My voice dared to show its face again, her eyes held such fear and confusion that I had to hold back from pulling her into an embrace. Finally, she said something. "W-Who are you?" My heart started to beat faster with every word she said but I managed to control myself, I was about to answer when a flash of orange, brown and black swooped into my eyesight. "Watch out!" I cried pulling her arm towards me, she yelped in pain but I tuned it out. A young boy landed in front of us. His eyes were blank and dull, it was as if he wasn't processing anyting that was going on right this second. The hair on his head was spiked up and messy from fighting, blood was splashed carelessly on his battle uniform. In his hand there was a weapon that somewhat frightened me, it was like a pick axe but you could throw it by a chain attatched to it. But who was he?

Suddenly he lifted his arm up as if he was about to strike but he started shaking, I slowly swam to the side of the hot spring with the girls hand still almost embedded in my own. Slipping our clothes on we made our way over to him carefully, he was crying. Why? Did this girl mean something to him? If she did why was he attacking her? It was unnerving, those small moments of sneaking. "No...I c-can't." He was whispering those words over and over again. Who was he talking to? But then he screamed, almost in pain and fear. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" That was when he swung the weapon at me, it was about to hit us but a blinding shade of red flashed before our eyes and we were lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes to meet amber orbs, the other girls eyes were still closed tightly. It was a boy. And it was also pretty obvious that he was a demon, with his silver hair following him and the two triangular dog ears placed on the top of his head as if it were art. He was wearing a red hakama that fell loosely around him casually, the fangs in his mouth and the claws on his fingers didn't scare me. I can't explain it. They just...didn't.

It was as if we were flying, even though he was running at a great height at trumendous speed! I smiled weakly up at him in admirition. His eyes trailed to mine and his cheeks dusted pink, when I saw this I swear my heart started beating like a drum in nervousness and fear! When he landed the girl opened her eyes and looked up at him happily, "I-Inuyasha?" So that was his name. Inuyasha. He snorted but smirked at her wide eyes, "Hey Sango, did you miss me?" And the girls name was Sango, well I learn something new every day. She shook her head and flicked him in the nose sighing, "Still as cocky as ever." The demon growled and glared at her, I tilted my head to the side in confusion. Thats when they seemed to notice me. "And who's the wench?" I jumped at the sudden mean nickname from a demon that I had just met, Sango glanced over at me expectingly and I sighed. "K-Kagome Higurashi. You m-may have heard of me." I stuttered all of a sudden nervous at their stares, Sango gasped and took my hands in her own. My eye twitched with confusion and I had the sudden urge to pull away and run as fast as I could, but I didn't. "You were kidnapped! Are you lost?! Where do you live?!" I felt my heart skip a beat, there was no way in hell I could tell her **that**! "U-Um..no I ran away." She looked at me in horror and she sat down on a rock sitting me next to her. I gulped as she grabbed my hands again, someone had to help me from this crazy teenage girl! But sadly no-one did and I ended up telling her the full story, even the demon's, or half demon as they had told me, eyes were full of shock, anger and amazement at my story. Both of them offered to walk me back to my new hut and I smiled at them, "You know, you sounded like my half brother." Inuyasha told me in amusment, Sango just hit him upside the head in frustration and anger. "Inuyasha! Just because she ran away and had a horrid life doesn't mean she is emotionless!" She yelled, steam was practically floating out of her ears! I sighed at them and interuppted her rant with a small whisper, "Actually, I am." At their confused looks I continued, "Because of my experience's I have learned not to feel anything, anger, happiness, sadness, trust, hope and love have just escaped from me with every passing day." Sango looked at me sadly, "What about pain?" I managed to give her a small smile before looking down at the floor my eyes growing with the feeling of pain, Inuyasha frowned. "Pain is about the only thing I feel, the only thing I truly know as a human being. Despite the fact that I only feel pain I have not shed a single tear in 3 years." Inuyasha had a question on his lips, but he wouldn't ask. Somehow I could feel it, sense it even. But I wasn't a monk so how was that possible? Even if he needed to ask me it, which I could clearly see, he couldn't bring himself to do so. "Inuyasha, ask your question. I can see and sense that something's bothering you, so tell me. Ask me anything." The calmness of my voice startled even me, his eyes snapped up to meet mine and soon amber met brown. I saw him gulp and take a deep breath, "Why? Why won't you cry?" My legs stopped stiff as I thought of it. Why wouldn't I? Was I really dried up? Or was I just used to crying so I thought that I didn't need to?

Did my heart really stop feeling? Is confusion a feeling? Why won't I cry?

"I-I don't...I don't know." He nodded at me and came just a step closer, or was I imagining it? Maybe. Even so I still followed the dirt path to my hut, we all had our guards up because of that young boy. Sango seemed desperate. But why? And what was that uniform she was wearing? Finally, I mustered up the strength and courage to ask. "Sango, what is that your wearing?" She looked down at herself and chuckled fondly, I watched her as she took something from her pocket. It was a small picture. A picture of the boy who had attacked us at the hot springs. But who was he? What was his name? "I come from a long line of demon slayers. Inuyasha is the only demon, or half demon that I have ever came to trust. My family are the Taijya's. That young boy was my brother, he has been possessed by a terrible demon named Naraku. He made my brother, Kohaku, kill our family and friends. He's had him slaughter the village of where we used to live, he attacked me." At that moment I swear I felt a pull on my heart strings. '_Naraku...!_' Yes, I knew him. He is the one who killed my father, the one who set him up in a trap with his job, his friends and most importantly his family. I ran to Sango and wrapped my arms around her tightly, she seemed surprised but hugged me anyhow. "I promise. I promise I will kill him Taijya-san." I mumbled in her ear, she gasped and pulled away from me slightly to see my face which was blank but in a way, sad. "He killed my father. And seperated him from me, my mother, his friends, my brother, my grandpa and his work. Then he just...murdered him." She sighed and hugged me for a while before we all kept walking, then we saw the hut up ahead. Kirara ran to me and licked my face lovingly while Kaede ran as fast as she could then enveloped me in a hug, I smiled slightly at their concern. May I say that Kirara was in her small form, "Sango, Inuyasha?" Kaede whispered in shock, my gaze fell from Kirara who was now on my shoulder and came across Sango and Inuyasha, to the old woman Kaede. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he smirked. Kaeded rubbed her one eye and stared at them. "But Inuyasha, you were missing for so long. And you Sango, how is your brother?" Tears escaped Sango's eyes as she ran and held the old lady tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Inuyasha sighed sadly and I looked at him catching his gaze, he smiled softly at me before looking back at the pair who were finished. "Yeah sorry about being missing, my brother tried to kill me. Naraku came up, Kikyou...was put to rest and Kagura wouldn't leave me alone about the jewel shards." I felt the need to stand closer to him, so I took a big side step towards him and sighed looking up at him. "Who's Kikyou-chan? And who's Kagura-chan?" We all started to the hut and sat down, then they explained. "Kikyou was Kaedes older sister, she looks a bit like you but not exactly. But she died years ago, then was brought back by the demon Urasua. I used to be in love with her, but a few months ago I put her to rest. Kagura is one of Naraku's reincarnations." I gasped and clicked my fingers as if realising something, "I have heard of that! Isn't it when a soul of someone who had passed is reborn into another being? Even if they don't look alike, they had the same qualities?" He nodded and continued where I had rudely interuppted, I felt so guilty I paid extra attention to his story as he spoke. He noticed and chuckled. "She is a wind sorceress and can control the wind around her, her motive is to kill me and take these." Just then he pulled out 3 small pink crystals, they looked like the thing that had flew out of the demons arm before. Then I realised it was the same thing as before, I gasped and went into my blouse pocket on my right breast which caused Inuyasha to turn away blushing. After I told him he could look he turned his head and gasped, "Holy cow! Where the hell did a human like you get this?" It was pretty big-wait...what **EXACTLY** did he mean by 'human like me?! My eyes narrowed as something started to bubble in my stomach but I just shoved it aside and tried to be polite, "Well, Kirara had been knocked out by a demon so I had to kill it myself and-" I started but was cut off by Inuyasha sniggering, deep in my mind I knew what he was laughing at and I didn't like it. "Anyway," I said through clenched teeth, "I had to kill it myself so I ran over to a stand and asked to borrow a bow and arrow. Even though I haden't ever used one in my life, I thought of Kirara and decided to try. But then the man said something strange, I wont go into details. The bow and arrow pulsed and for a second flashed pink, then when I let it go I swear the arrow was glowing but I'm not sure. I shot it in the arm beca-" But yet again Inuyasha cut me off. "Why did you shoot it there baka?! Are you trying to kill it or take its arm as a souvenir?" I glared at him and he smirked, even so I pushed the same growing bubbly feeling aside as I continued, "As. I. Was. Saying." I ground out again through clenched teeth, "I shot it's arm because I saw a small pink light in the top of its flesh. Then it disintagrated and the small shard fell out." Everyone nodded glaring at Inuyasha slightly, all the sympathy in me **looong** gone."What did that guy who gave the bow and arrow say to you?" Sango asked me, I looked at her and shrugged trying to remember. "I think he said, 'It speaks to its owner, yet doesn't at all. To me its worthless.' It was really weird." They all nodded uncertainly. Then we got ready for bed after they said that they would tell me about the Shikon No Tama, as they told me, in the morning. I closed my eyes as I fell next to Sango and Kaede, our heads lying against Kirara's fur. Inuyasha decided to sleep in a tree? Oh well. Served him right! Anyway, I soon fell into a deep sleep once again.

When we all woke up me and Sango said that she felt groggy and to be honest I could have felt better, so we went to another hot spring. We soon got there and got undressed seperately, then we stepped in the water comfortabley. Soon I noticed that Sango had been staring at me for a long time. "Taijya-san? Are you ok?" I asked curiously, she jumped and nodded chuckling slightly. "Yes, I'm sorry. You just remind me a bit of Kikyou, maybe your a reincarnation of her." She told me grinning, somehow I didn't like the look of it. "Maybe. Tell me about her." I said shrugging, she tapped her chin and smiled almost in victory. Soon she turned to me and started to speak, "Well, she has long black hair and dull brown eyes. Um she was a priestess, oh and a master archer!" At that moment I laughed, "HA! I've only used a bow and arrow once, that was to save Kirara. Other than that I haven't even been near one." She shrugged dissapointedly, I started to like this girl Sango. Although I wasn't sure about that half demon Inuyasha, maybe he would get used to having a 'weak' version of Kikyou around. But was I a reincarnation of her? I couldn't be! I have none of her qualities...right? I did bring that bow and arrow around to protect us from any danger but I doubt I would be any good, why did I bother keeping it? It's useless to me, I don't even know the pose you do!

Without warning I heard a violent rustle come from the bushes beside us. It wasn't **that** windy today, just the light breeze. Sango stepped beside me and walked backwards to grab her weapon, it was just a normal katanna, a katanna is a type of sword by the way. I got my clothes on and grabbed my bow and arrow while she was getting ready. "Come out where I can see you." I said blankly, my voice was so low right now I could practically feel the venom dripping from my words. It rustled once more and I took a step forward, Sango came slightly behind me holding out her katanna. Then a man came out dressed in purple and blue robes, his short brown hair was tied up in a small ponytail and his shoes were sandles and socks. Weird. Oh well, I kept staring at him then he smiled sheepishly and took a step forward but I stepped back and pulled the arrow back further. Ok, forget what I said before. I was doing pretty well at this archery stuff! "Stay back pervert!" I cried narrowing my eyes at him, he held his hands up in front of him in a defensive way. He laughed nervously and waved them desperately, "Haha! I-It's not what you think. I was just a-admiring your beautiful figure-WOAH!" I cut him off by shooting my arrow at him, missing by only an inch because he moved aside. He looked at me in shock and a pinch of anger, "Come on! It was a compliment!" I growled humanly and shot another arrow scratching his arm, Sango was blushing but whispered to me, "He's a monk, I've heard of him. His name is Miroku Houshi." I smirked and thanked her quietly before stepping closer to him. "Houshi-sama, I suggest you apologise before I shoot your teeth out one by one and make a necklace out of them, then I'll cut your legs and arms off! Do you want that Houshi?!" I yelled angrily, he gawped at me and gulped. "S-Sorry, for peaking." He grumbled in annoyance, I nodded and slowly lowered my weapon. Sango lowered hers also and we turned away from him, suddenly I felt something in my hand. It was another, my eyes trailed the arm until it came to the face of Miroku. His arm was covered in a glove type thing and prayer beads, I tried to shake him off but he had a determained look in his eyes. "What do you want Monk?" I asked raising a questioning eyebrow, he looked at me and went on his knees. "I need to ask you two very important questions." Both of my hands were in his as he looked up at my blank expression. "Firstly, could I have the honour of travelling with you?" I sighed and looked back at Sango who shrugged and glared at him, before I knew what he was doing I was against a strong chest. "I will discuss it with my companions, now GET OFF ME!" I yelled, he shook his head and looked in to my eyes where anger and irritation was put. "Next, will you bare my children?" He asked as if he had practiced that question before, I gave him a shocked look and jumped away from him slapping him. "Pervert." I mumbled leading him back to the hut, he was rubbing his cheek and following me and Sango back to the hut.

When we got back Inuyasha ran to us and checked us over for injuries then noticed Miroku behind us, then he saw the cut on his arm. "So thats where the scent of blood came from. Hey Kagome who is this guy anyway?" I looked at him and pulled the monk inside and wrapped his injury up in a bandage, "Inu-kun this is Miroku Houshi. He is a monk, well some **sort **of monk." I told him glaring at Miroku while doing so, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question at my statement. "What do you mean?" His question was answered by a screech and slap from Sango towards the monk, I glared harder at him. "What did he do Taijya-san?" I asked threateningly, she gulped and turned red with embarrassment. "H-He groped me." My eyes were pure fire now! How could he just do that?! Why was he so disrespectful?! What was the matter with him?! I flicked him in the eye and turned away from him. "So you were going to tell me about the jewel?" I asked Inuyasha politely as if nothing happened, he shook his head out of thoughts and looked at me. "Keh! It's the most powerful but most dangerous thing on this planet. It makes demons stronger, grants a wish the end." He told me stubbornly, I glared at him and turned to Kaede. "Could you tell me more?" She nodded sighing at how pathetic Inuyasha looked right at that moment. "Yes child, the jewel can not only make demons stronger it can also complete humans petty requests and ambitions. Even if one shard got into the wrong hands a disaster would surely take place." I nodded processing the information I had been given in my mind, suddenly Miroku started talking again. "The jewel is made up of four souls, Aramitama which is courage, Nigimitama which is friendship, Kushimitama which is Wisdom and Sukimitama which is love." I gasped clapping my hands in victory, "Oh yeah, because Shikon means four souls!" Inuyasha looked at me in annoyance and I looked straight back at him. "What did you think it meant wench?!" I growled and shuffled over to Kirara who was in her small form next to Sango, "I think it means for you to shut your mouth baka!" I told him angrily, he 'kehed' and turned away from me. Satisfied, I huffed and turned back to the others. "We don't know much of Naraku's past but I do know that he made Kikyou and Inuyasha betray each other." I raised an eyebrow at her, "What?" She sighed and turned to Inuyasha so that he could tell the story, he growled and shook his head. "No way am I telling **her**!" He yelled angrily, I started fuming and knew that I was getting angry. A long lost emotion, "And why not?" I asked gripping the floor, for a minute I swear I saw him smirk but I didn't know it. He scoffed and turned to me, "I hardly know you, your stupid and your little brain wouldn't be able to register what happened." By now my eyes were narrowed to slits, at that moment all I could think about was killing him and decorating the walls with his blood. I slowly stood up and poked him roughly in the chest.

"YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! AFTER 1 DAY OF KNOWING ME YOU OFFICIALLY DECIDE THAT YOU HATE ME?! THAT IS SHALLOW MAN! I DIDN'T EVEN THINK **YOU** COULD GO THAT LOW! I HAD EVEN THOUGHT OF SYMPATHY FOR YOU, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY NOW! DO YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE VOICE IN YOUR HEAD THAT TELLS YOU TO DO SOMETHING OR SAY SOMETHING?! WELL DON'T LISTEN TO IT OR YOU'LL BE ALONE FOREVER! DO YOU WANT THAT?! NO?! I THOUGHT SO! GET YOUR BUTT INTO GEAR AND GET YOUR MANNERS UNDER CONTROL! YOU INSENSETIVE, IRRITATING, MEAN, STUPID BAKA!"

Suddenly I was on my knees panting and Miroku had his hands on my shoulders as if holding me up, just then Sango smirked at the already smirking Inuyasha and spoke up. "Well done Inuyasha, you managed to bring back one of her feelings!" Miroku looked down at me confused and I looked up at the smirking face of Inuyasha, my heart skipped a beat as I smiled gratefully at Miroku and stood up meeting Inuyasha's gaze. "Inu-kun? You mean that you planned this? Even though you knew I would say hurtful things?" His grin got wider if possible and nodded, he shrugged and again 'kehed'. I smiled and nodded gratefully at him, "T-Thank you so much." I whispered, he blushed slightly and shrugged. "W-Whatever." Sango giggled, although I wouldn't say their names like I usually would, they were still my friends. I still don't trust them enough. But I admit that I don't mind staying with them. Inuyasha is arragant, annoying, irritating and mean but he's likeable. Sango is sweet, kind, a little violent which is cool and funny so its hardly bad staying with her. Kaede is helpful, wise, funny and caring so she was good to be with. Kirara was cute, strong, interesting and the first person or animal that I had truly trusted for years. Miroku was the biggest pervert on the planet but it was amusing sometimes, loving, creepy and knowlagable so I could live with him. Speaking of the devil I looked over to see that Miroku was looking very confused so I explained everything that had happened and who I really was. His eyes were as wide as the sun and his mouth was pretty close to the size, "I'm so sorry." My eyes were full of the pain that Hojo had done to me, but I gave him a weak smile. "I-It's ok, it's not as if he will try to f-find m-m-me." Although Hojo told me before I ran off that even if I did run that he would find me but I ran anyway, it wasn't as if he was going to find me anytime soon. I mean its been 3 years and he still hasn't found me. Miroku hesitantly nodded, "Are you sure your ok?" I nodded quickly, maybe too quickly. Oh well. Just when I thought things were going normally the sound of small feet came from outside the hut caught my attention, everyone else must have heard it because their heads snapped to the curtain door. I nodded at Inuyasha who nodded at Sango who nodded at Miroku, then we all crept outside with our weapons. Inuyasha had a sword that transformed, apparently it was the tetsuiga and it was forged with his fathers fang. Sango had a katanna, and Miroku held his hand out? Oh well I guess I would find out why soon. I had a arrow notched at ready. Inuyasha said he heard something behind him and when we turned round, dear Kami...!

It was the most pathetic excuse for a demon we had ever seen! All it was was a pink floating balloon type thing with retarded massive eyes and a tiny mouth, it bit Inuyasha's head slightly. "I'm so scared! Help me KAGOME!" He yelled sarasticly emphasizing my name with a punch to its head, it just burst and fell to the ground. When we looked at it we realised it was a fox demon, he was so cute and small! He was rubbing his cheek where Inuyasha had hit and mumbled sadly, "Always pick on the little guy." Miroku ran to him and the fox jumped in his arms and hugged the life out of him, then they came back with the little kid on his shoulder. "Uh guys this is Shippo. He used to live in my home village and train fox magic with his now dead father, he says he is sorry." We all grumbled before accepting and running into the hut, Shippo jumped on my shoulder and smiled at me so I couldn't help but smile back. He blushed lightly and I giggled at him, "I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you Shippo." His shocked face showed that he had heard of me aswell, geez I really was popular around these parts. So I explained, "I ran away because this boy was mean to me and wouldn't leave me alone. So I wasn't taken away ok? But don't tell anyone I'm here ok?" He nodded and fell into my arms, I hugged him gently and he snuggled into me. When we were back at the hut I took Shippo into the village to steal more food, "Kagome-chan where are you going?" Miroku asked, I told him where I was going and why. He then brought out a bag of money and placed some in my hand, I gasped and smiled at him. "You don't need to really-" But he cut me of and squeezed my hand, "Yes I do." I thanked him and kissed his cheek in a friends way before running into the village with Shippo giggling on my shoulder, unknowingly I left a giddy Miroku behind because that was his first kiss anywhere by a girl! Sango had his head in her lap while Inuyasha fanned him with a palm leaf to cool him down in two ways, hopefully he didn't take that in the wrong way! What if he did? How would I tell him that I didn't love him? What if he didn't and I got all flustered for nothing? OH KAMI!

Anyway, me and Shippo ran into the village hoping that we could buy enough food for everyone with the amount of money Miroku gave us.

When we got there I bought a big amount of meat, veggies and gravy. Just enough to make a stew, so we ran back to the hut and put dinner on. While we were eating Sango kept glaring at Miroku who had dozens of hand prints on his face, hm I wonder where they came from? I rolled my eyes and drank the green tea I also bought, Miroku even had change so he gave it to me! Yay! "Houshi-sama, you really need to be more respectful to Taijya-san. Then you wouldn't get hurt as much, isn't that right Inu-kun?" I told the monk raising an eyebrow playfully, Inuyasha chuckled and nodded. Sango nodded and linked arms with me and smiled, "Exactly! Thank you Kagome-chan!" I giggled and finished my stew, then I saw Shippo try to walk but he fell straight back down again. He looked up at me and put his arms out for me and I smiled softly picking him up and cuddling him until he fell asleep, I couldn't help but notice everyones warm stares as I lay the sleeping kitsune under my cloak on the floor next to Kirara. I looked up at everyone and raised an eyebrow and quietly chuckled, "What? Your all staring at me." Then Kaede spoke up tiredly, "Your very good with children Lady Kagome." I smiled and blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Yeah that because I had a younger...b-brother." Sango placed a hand on my shoulder attempting to comfort me, I smiled at her and lay beside Shippo falling asleep. I felt Sango lie beside me and Miroku on the other side of the room with Inuyasha who decided to stay in the hut tonight because of the drizzling rain. To him it was bad luck for it to only drizzle.

It was late at night when I heard crying beside me, it was Shippo. I wrapped my arms round him and pulled him close, "Whats the matter Shippo?" I whispered, he opened his big green eyes what were filled with tears and he hugged me tightly. "I had a nightmare about Miroku's windtunnel sucking everything up. Including himself." After a few seconds I spoke again, "Whats the windtunnel?" Shippo gasped and shook his head, tears flying everywhere. I decided to ask Miroku tomorrow, "Ok, sh...should I sing you to sleep?" He nodded into my chest and whimpered. I started to sing, little did I know that Inuyasha never slept.

**"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed the light. I remember you said, 'don't leave me here alone'. But all that's dead and gone in the past, tonight.**

**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no-one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and...sound.**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling everythings on fire. The war outside your door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby. Even when music's gone...gone."**

He was asleep and I nodded off myself seeing two amber orbs flying where Inuyasha was sleeping, oh well that could wait..till tomorrow...

Me: WOW! That...was...looong!

Kagome: You look tired!

Me: And you look ugly. SHAZOOM!

FAINT!

Sango: Ok...?

Miroku: WILL ANYONE BARE MY CHILREN?!

Everyone but sango: NO!

Sango: I don't think so...?

Miroku: Do I have any hope with you my dear sango?

Sango: Maybe, look to the future.

FAINTS WITH GIDDY SMILE!

Sango&Kagome: Pervert...

Inuyasha: I don't even WANT to know what he was thinking!

Emi: Good for you! I read minds! EWWWW! MIROKU! PERVERTED MONK!

Me: Um...who are you?

Emi: I'm going to be in this story and your other story DEMISE OF A BRIGHT LIGHT!

Me: Uh...ok?

Inuyasha: AH! MIND READING DEMON! WINDSCA-

Kagome: SIT!

THUMP!

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

Inuyasha: Owwy...!

Miroku: Am I in heaven?

Sango: YOU WILL BE SOON YOU PERVERTED HOUSHI!

Miroku: AHHH! R&R TO GIVE ME WINGS!

Me: AND TO GET ME ICE CREAM!

Kagome: AND TO GET ME SOME MORE PRAYER BEADS! SIT!

THUMP!

Inuyasha: And...to get me up..!

Random Person: In this charity we only expect one review per reader, this will help keep SuperMiko out of jouvey.

Me&Sango&Kagome: Yes...think of the children...


End file.
